


betrayed

by trixicinkflair



Series: dream smp fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Out of Character, Sad, Short, Traitor Wilbur Soot, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Wilbur turned back to what used to be L'Manberg. "We are a part of something far greater than ourselves, boys," he murmured, almost to himself."But...how could you? Wil, I...I fuckin trusted you, dammit!" Tommy repeated, gaze still transfixed on the smoldering debris. "You were so proud of L'Manberg, Wilbur, how could you just destroy it?YourL'Manberg.""My L'Manberg," Wilbur echoed softly. "My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished. I can't have it, I made sure no one could."-not meant to be at all accurate // fic is properly capitalized(originally posted 1/19/21 - edited and updated 3/13/21)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not meant to be in any way canonically accurate, but it's angsty, which is all i'm really capable of writing at this point.
> 
> but yeah, like i said, not meant to be close to canon events, this is NOT how that stream went at all. I did snatch some quotes though.
> 
> comments fuel me, please let me know if you liked this, or leave any critisism, anything really, let me know how I can improve my writing!
> 
> ~ink

It was...gone. Everyone stopped in their tracks, frozen in shock, watching as everything turned to rubble. Dream cackled, screaming "yes!" even as Tommy cried out in horror.

"I trusted you!" Tommy screamed, eyes wide with horror as he stared across the ruins, rounding on Wilbur but not quite able to tear his gaze away from the wreckage.

Wilbur smirked at him. "I know. And I used that. What's there to talk about?" He turned back to what used to be L'Manberg. "We are a part of something far greater than ourselves, boys," he murmured, almost to himself.

"But...how could you? Wil, I...I fuckin trusted you, dammit!" Tommy repeated, gaze still transfixed on the smoldering debris. "You were so proud of L'Manberg, Wilbur, how could you just destroy it? _Your_ L'Manberg."

"My L'Manberg," Wilbur echoed softly. "My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished. I can't have it, I made sure no one could."

Tommy's gaze met Tubbo's, and suddenly he was moving, pulling his friend into his arms as they sobbed. "It's all gone," Tubbo whispered. "It's fucking _gone_ , Tommy, it's gone."

"I know," Tommy choked back, the words heavy in his throat.

"I'm so sorry. We could have stopped this. We could have...we could have saved it."

"There's nothing we could have done," Tommy said firmly. "This is _not_ our fault, Tubbo, do you hear me?"

The other boy nodded miserably, and Tommy pulled away, keeping an arm slung over his friend's shoulder, and turned his fierce glare back to Wilbur.

"Explain," he demanded. "Why did you...how could you do this to us? To everything?"

"There was a saying, Tommy. By a traitor once a part of L'Manberg." Wilbur sighed, tilting his head back to the sky and spreading his arms, eyes closed. He laughed quietly, the sound broken and laced with anger and regret.

"It was never meant to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't slept enough this week, so i'm a tad loopy lmao but jason if you see this i am so so sorry XD please ignore that this exists
> 
> lmao side note I can't read the "there was a saying" bit without hearing it IN wilbur's voice. I am physically incapable of just reading them as words. and the way he said "it was never meant to be" quoting eret? fucking chills, guys. literal chills.
> 
> ~ink


	2. Chapter 2

_Eret. Of course._

Tommy clenched his fists at his side, trying to avoid the urge to punch Wilbur in the nose. "Jesus, Wilbur, I...I can't even look at you. How...all of this...gone."

Wilbur smiled, nodding. "We had to send a message."

"What message?" Tubbo demanded, rounding on Wilbur. "What fucking message, Wilbur? Huh?"

"That this can never happen again," he said simply. "This kind of power, it..it corrupts. We had to stop it."

"A little fucking ironic, though, isn't it? That the very thing you say is so horrible...you have the majority of?" Tommy noted, anger still tainting his tone.

"You think so?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Wil," Tommy snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You hold all the power here! You, Eret, Dream, Techno, you all....you have control. We have nothing! You just destroyed everything, Wilbur, it's..there's nothing left."

Wilbur just turned away, shaking his head. "You'll understand someday." He turned to look back at Tommy again as he walked away. "It had to be done. L'Manburg was never built to last."

 _But it wasn't supposed to be cut so short,_ Tommy wanted to tell. He wanted to scream, or cry, or both, something, _anything_ , but he'd already done that. He'd already cried as much as his body was willing to let him.

Now he could only stand on the smoldering grass, and stare at Wilbur's retreating figure, and mourn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well anyways, feels nice to finally post the final chapter lol. i hope you all enjoyed. thanks so much for reading, and as always, huge thank you to jason for his steadfast support of my writing.
> 
> kudos and comments fuel my soul, pls interact.
> 
> ~ink

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter? @wrenshiraeth, i post dsmp concept threads and sometimes previews and stuff of fics i'm working on bc why not lol
> 
> ~ink


End file.
